kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Do Over
Kingdom Hearts: Do Over is a fan-made addition to the Kingdom Hearts series created by BandAid606, and associated fans. (BandAid606 did the storyline, and had all the ideas, whereas associated fans did all the actual work) The game is set in an alternate universe, and features new original characters, as well as re-introducing familiar characters in a new light. Due to the ruined setting of the game, most of the disney worlds have been removed from the game. Instead, the game features primarily original worlds that are filled with Final Fantasy characters. The few Disney Worlds remaining are mostly ruined versions of the ones the player may be most familiar with, such as the Desolate Castle, the remains of Disney Town. Because it is possible to travel back to the past in this game, some worlds, in past form, are not based on media, but on actual human history, a first for the Kingdom Hearts games. The game is set to be released to the Playstation 3, alongside Kingdom Hearts RE: 358/2 Days in a dual package. Setting The story takes place at around the time which the second Kingdom Hearts should have been set. The Universe is under the rule of the almighty Master Ansem, wielder of Kingdom Hearts. Since his rule of tyrrany had begun, the worlds had fallen into a state of chaos. His armies of Heartless and Nobodies seizing control of the Realm of Light, most people now battle for survival, while others bow down to his terrible laws in order to keep from being annihilated. Many worlds have already been destroyed or ruined as an example to others, and thousands of people taken prisoner, or forced to work as slaves. The people who are particularly strong of heart are taken to the Factory that Never Was and transformed into Heartless and Nobody. This served a double purpose: not only did it add to Ansem's army, but it would prevent any Keybladers from existing. The story is divided into Story Arks, which are in turn composed of several chapters. With each new ark, the player is granted a new gameplay feature. For the entire story of Kingdom Hearts: Do Over, visit the many character and world pages listed below. Worlds and Characters NB! Characters and groups from the past are in bold. Gameplay Challenge Mode After completing the game on Hardcore difficulty, players unlock a mode known as Challenge Mode. When starting a new game on Challenge Mode, the level you had on Hardcore Mode stays with you, as well as all upgrades and accessories you may have had. All enemies are extremely strong, however, and it becomes a race against the clock to finish the game. Challenge Mode can be played with friends or alone, and every time a new High Score is set for finishing it, the clock is lower than before on the next run. Completing Challenge Mode unlocks Nutshell Mode. Nutshell Mode Nutshell Mode is not exactly a game mode. When selected, it displays a humourous video on the basic story of the game in a nutshell. Details are largely ignored in the video, and the graphics are purpously horrific. The video features many internet memes that internet users may be familiar with, and lasts three minutes and twenty nine seconds. Time Shift At the beginning of the Second Ark, the player recieves a unique new ability called Time Shift. It allows the player to travel back in time using the Wheel of Time, an item taken from Luxord. Time Shift relies on a meter known as the Shift Meter, which is filled by collecting prizes known as Time Points from enemies. The ability can bring the player twenty, forty, or sixty years back to the past, depending on how much the meter is filled. While in the past, players can do certain things which will have an influence over the present, this can vary from small things like moving a boulder, to larger things like storyline events. Occasionally, the player will find extras, upgrades and treasure chests in the past which are no longer available in the present, making Time Shift a vital part of completing the game. Often, the further back the player is in time, the more effect their change will have on the present, and storyline events will require the player to go back a certain amount of years. However, it should be noted that players cannot traverse from world to world while in the past, and must return to the present to do so. While in the past, the Time Shift meter turns into a Time Run meter. This meter constantly decreases until the point where it is empty. At that point, the player is transported back to the present. The player can keep the Time Run meter from decreasing by collecting more Time Points from enemies, or manually transport back to the present when at a save point. Time Shift adds many layers of versitality to the gameplay, greatly increasing the amount of extras and unlockables available. At many points in the game, Time Shift will be a vital element in both Storyline events and obtaining extras, and the game cannot be one hundred percent completed without it. Weapon System The weapons in Kingdom Hearts: Do Over have certain statistics by which they are graded. The weapon type determines many aspects of the player's fighting experience, such as the speed, power, and accuracy of attacks. Based on their stats, weapons are graded in overall performance. From highest to lowest, the grades are: X, A, B, C, D, F. There can be several + or - signs in between grades as well. A weapons initial stats are as follows: Strength: Strength determines how much attack power is added to the player's stats. The more strength the weapon has, the more attack power is added to the stats. Caste: Caste determines how much magical power is added to the player's stats. The higher the Caste, the more magical power is added to the stats. Weight: Weight determines how fast the player's attacks are, the more heavy the weapon is, the slower the player's attacks are. Ability: The extra ability the player gets by equiping the weapon. Maniability: Determines how accurate the player's attacks are. The more Maniability the weapon has, the more chance attacks have of hitting.